


Substitute

by KateKintail



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M, Wolf's Rain Slash Yahoo Group Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toboe is understandably scared about his first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Tsume/Toboe, unrequited Tsume/Kiba   
> Genre: PWP, first time 
> 
> Warnings: slash, chan? 
> 
> Disclaimers: These characters and the world are not mine. I make no money off this 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Word count- 500. I think this is more just intense fear than phobias... but it's what came out when I read the challenge 
> 
> Group Challenge: #2- Phobias

"Not scared, are you?" Tsume growled into Toboe's ear as he came closer. He could feel Toboe tremble at his touch in anticipation or trepidation. Both were only natural given the circumstances.

"N-no," Toboe replied, biting his lower lip. Truth was, he was terrified at the mere thought of it and had been for some time. From experience he knew the best way around a fear was to face it. And he was never going to learn unless Tsume taught him. "I'm not some little pup who gets scared easily."

"We'll see about that," Tsume muttered, circling him. He glanced over his shoulder several times as he sniffed the air. He wanted to be sure they were very much alone. "Just follow my lead."

Though Toboe gave one startled snort and a pained yelp, he did not protest when Tsume mounted him from behind. Tsume pinned the arms down against the dirt as he gave each thrust, finding him tight but warm. Soon Toboe began to whimper and shake not just from fear but from pleasure as well. Tsume grinned as he went faster, harder, deeper. He panted, growing breathless from it all. And when he reached the pinnacle, Toboe followed him there in a heartbeat without having to be instructed.

Tsume pulled himself out with a grunt, rolling off. Toboe remained on his stomach, tongue hanging out. His eyes were half open, and seemed to want to close. He smiled and went to curl up against Tsume's stomach. "See?" he asked, nuzzling his face into the scar on Tsume's chest.With an approving nod, he praised the pup. "You did well."

A twig snapped behind them before more could be said. Startled, he sat up and pushed Toboe away. He caught the other wolf's scent as he recognized the familiar footfalls. "Everything all right?" the white wolf asked.

Toboe still wore a sloppy, pleased grin, but Tsume looked as gruff and uncaring as ever he did. His heart, having not had a moment to slow, beat hard in his chest. His breaths raced so he could not properly speak. "F-fine, Kiba," he managed, glad he'd pushed Toboe away so the younger wolf would not feel him tremble now... and so that their actions would not be questioned.

For once Tsume was glad Kiba wasn't the most observant wolf. Looking tired, Kiba simply nodded and then headed off again.

"Tsume?" Toboe whined softly. "Why...?"

Tsume turned his gaze from Kiba's back to Toboe's young face, the big brown eyes staring back at him when what he wanted to see were Kiba's. The thought of explaining struck briefly and then faded.

Tsume merely closed his eyes and curled up in a ball, falling fast asleep with his back to the young wolf. He knew he wouldn't be able to admit to Toboe why being found out by Kiba terrified him so. But in the end, Toboe hadn't been too bad a substitute, even for a pup who'd been terrified at first.


End file.
